My Accident
by Hino Iona
Summary: [RePublish] Ketidaksengajaan pembawa keberuntungan. Hanya karena hal sepele, akhirnya aku dapat menatapmu dari dekat. Dan selanjutnya aku dapat bertemu kembali denganmu karena ketidaksengajaan yang kau buat. Itu memang salahmu? Atau karena takdir?/"Hm, entahlah ... Mungkin Tuhan sudah merencanakan ini semua ... mempertemukan kita berdua untuk kedua kalinya."/SASUHINA/ONESHOOT/


Saat itu adalah ketidaksengajaan.

Kita bertemu diwaktu dan tempat yang salah.

Kita bertubrukan, hingga aku terjatuh.

Entah siapa yang salah.

Apa itu salahku yang berjalan ke depan tanpa melihat arah karena asyik menundukkan kepala? Atau kah itu salahmu yang berjalan kearah yang sebaliknya denganku sembari memainkan smartphone milikmu? Atau ... itu memang salah kita berdua karena tidak melihat arah dan tidak tahu jika ada orang yang berjalan di depan kita?

Tapi ... dengan begitu, aku dapat melihat wujud rupamu yang tampan itu dari dekat, bukan?

Bola mata berwarna hitam, bahu tegap penuh wibawa, dan surai raven yang terlihat mempesona. Tidak lupa juga tatapan mata yang begitu dingin nan tajam.

Diam-diam aku menyukai semua itu. Bahkan selalu memandangimu.

Dari jauh, tentu saja.

Karena aku tidak pantas berdekatan denganmu yang notabene seorang pangeran sekolah yang paling diincar semua siswi, bukan?

Aku hanyalah seorang gadis biasa yang sedang beruntung bisa satu sekolah denganmu melalui beasiswa yang kudapatkan.

Dan inilah keberuntunganku yang kedua.

Aku bisa bertatap muka denganmu hanya karena ketidaksengajaan yang terjadi pada kita berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **My Accident**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Utsukushiki Mono © Sound Horizon

Kazanbai © Kashiwagi Yuki

Story © Hino Iona

Warn! Typo's, OoC, School of Life, EBI/EYD belum sempurna, dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya. Lagu di dalam fanfic ini bukan milikku tapi, " **Utsukushiki Mono** " by **Sound Horizon** dan " **Kazanbai** " by **Kashiwagi Yuki**. Jika memiliki dua lagu itu, bisa diputar sembari membacanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Koridor sekolah terlihat sepi, hanya ada beberapa murid yang berlalu lalang. Dan disalah satu ruang kelas, tepatnya kelas X-B, terlihat para siswa maupun siswi sibuk dalam aktivitas masing-masing. Ada yang hanya duduk dikursi sembari memainkan ponsel bersama temannya, ada juga yang berkumpul disatu titik dengan obrolan yang tiada habis. Aku tidak termasuk keduanya karena aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka, meskipun itu adalah teman sekelasku. Aku tidak sedang dijauhi, kok, atau bahkan dibully. Tidak sama sekali. Hanya saja, aku tidak terlalu suka keramaian. Bisa dibilang, aku salah satu siswi pendiam di kelasku.

"Hinata, kau mau ke mana?"

Suara seorang perempuan yang sangat aku kenali memasuki indera pendengaranku. Aku berhenti melangkah, menoleh menatapnya, kemudian tersenyum kecil, "Seperti biasa, Ino-chan."

"Oh, baiklah. Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Kakashi-sensei, 'kan? Sini, akan aku satukan dengan yang lain untuk dikumpulkan," Yamanaka Ino beranjak dari tempat duduknya sembari membawa buku bersampul kuning madu yang berada ditangan kanannya.

Aku tetap tersenyum, kemudian menunjuk kearah meja paling depan, "Ya ... bukunya ada di dekat kotak pensilku, yang bersampul ungu muda. Dan terima kasih sebelumnya." Ino hanya meresponku dengan anggukkan kepala dan aku pun kembali melanjutkan niatku untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

.

.

.

.

.

Halo, namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Siswi kelas sepuluh atau siswi tingkat satu di Tokyo High School. Ciri khasku adalah rambut panjang yang selalu tergerai berwarna ungu gelap dan sepasang manik amethyst yang warnanya sangat aku sukai. Aku memiliki dua orang saudara yang begitu menyayangiku. Hyuuga Neji—kakakku yang sekarang siswa tingkat dua di sekolah yang sama denganku dan Hyuuga Hanabi—adikku yang sekarang siswa tingkat satu di sekolah menengah pertama. Kami bertiga tinggal di rumah peninggalan Ayah dan Ibu di Osaka yang kini sudah tidak ada karena kecelakaan sepuluh tahun lalu saat mereka pergi ke rumah Nenek, tapi untuk sekarang kami bertiga tinggal di tempat yang berbeda-beda.

Meskipun memiliki masa lalu yang suram, namun aku tetap berjuang. Demi kakak dan adikku, aku harus berusaha dengan giat agar dapat membantu kehidupan kami bertiga. Yang terpenting memiliki prestasi membanggakan untuk keluarga kecilku.

Dan sekarang contohnya. Aku dapat mengejar kakakku yang bersekolah di sekolah _elite_ dan popular di Jepang. Sama sepertinya, aku masuk ke sekolah itu melalui beasiswa. Kepintaran yang Kami-sama berikan, membuatku beruntung dapat masuk ke sana yang notabene seluruh murid sekolah tersebut kaya raya. Berbanding jauh denganku yang notabene orang berkecukupan.

Oke, sudah cukup 'kan perkenalan diriku? Yeah, jika kurang memuaskan, tanyakan saja.

Kembali pada aktivitas yang sekarang aku lakukan.

Karena tidak ingin berdiam diri di perpustakaan, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke lantai tiga, di mana ruang yang menjadi perkumpulan klub-klub sekolah berada. Sekolah ini sangat luas yang terdiri dari tiga lantai, jika kalian ingin tahu.

Lantai pertama, sepuluh ruangan khusus kelas satu dan dua. Kantin dan toilet berada disisi utara, begitu juga dengan lantai dua dan tiga—kecuali kantin yang memang ada dilantai satu saja. Lantai kedua, sepuluh ruangan yang terdiri dari lima untuk ruang kelas tiga, lab. IPA, lab. komputer, perpustakaan, ruang guru, dan ruang kepala sekolah. Dan yang terakhir, lantai tiga, dikhususkan untuk ruangan perkumpulan klub-klub sekolah. Sebagai contoh adalah klub fotografer, klub musik, klub seni, dan klub lainnya.

Oh, untuk setiap tingkatan kelas, kita bisa membedakannya melalui warna dasi yang dikenakan murid di sekolah ini. Warna biru untuk murid tingkat satu. Warna merah untuk murid tingkat dua. Dan warna hijau untuk murid tingkat tiga.

Ah, aku jadi asyik menceritakan sekolahku.

Kini, aku berada di depan pintu ruang klub musik. Mengingat aku salah satu anggota diklub tersebut, jadi dengan leluasa aku dapat menggunakan ruangan itu kapan saja. Yah, sebenarnya murid lain yang bukan anggota klub musik pun bisa menggunakannya, begitu pula sebaliknya. Asalkan dibereskan kembali, tentu saja.

Aku menghela napas. Tangan kanan terulur, menyentuh daun pintu, kemudian menggesernya perlahan. Aroma wangi dari pengharum ruangan menggelitik hidungku. Melangkahkan kaki lebih dalam, aku berjalan menuju sebuah alat musik yang paling menarik perhatianku saat masuk tadi. Sebuah grand piano besar.

Ruang musik sekolah ini memilki alat-alat musik yang beragam—juga mahal. Saat mulai memasuki ruangan, kita disambut oleh grand piano berukuran besar yang tersimpan di dekat jendela. Di samping piano, terdapat jajaran gitar yang disimpan secara apik dalam kotak kaca seukuran gitar itu agar tidak rusak. Tidak jauh dari sana, dua harpa besar dan kecil melengkapi jajaran alat musik petik. Jika kita mengalihkan pandangan ke kanan, kotak-kotak kaca yang berisi alat musik gesek dan tiup seperti biola, harmonika, dan pluit tersimpan berjajar di dinding. Dan di sampingnya, terdapat papan tulis putih sedang dengan beberapa kursi lipat yang sengaja disandarkan pada dinding.

Salah satu kursi kugeser di depan piano, kemudian mendudukinya. Jemari lentikku mengusap lembut tuts-tuts putih hitam, menekan salah satu tuts itu hingga menimbulkan bunyi. Aku merasa tenang jika berhadapan dengan alat musik ini. Merasa tenang karena dulu, Ibuku selalu memainkan sebuah lagu melalui piano milik Bibiku. Lagu karya Beethoven dengan judul Love Story, jika tidak salah ingat. Saat itu, Beliau berkata jika lagu itu adalah hadiah dari Ayah saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Aku hanya terdiam sembari memiringkan kepala, tidak cukup mengerti apa yang diceritakan Ibuku. Wajar, saat itu aku masih berumur enam tahun.

Aku mengeluarkan handphone dari saku blazerku. Mencari-cari lagu didaftar musik, kemudian memutarnya.

 _{Kazanbai by Kashiwagi Yuki on}_

Kedua tanganku sudah berada di atas tuts-tuts piano, menekan secara perlahan saat lagu mulai terdengar. Aku mengikuti alunan lagu yang berasal dari speaker handphoneku menggunakan piano. Menyamakan nadanya dengan lagu itu. Tanpa sadar, aku menggerakkan tubuh ke kanan dan ke kiri karena suara dentingan-dentingan piano yang begitu jernih dan lembut memasuki lubang telingaku.

Hembusan angin menemaniku saat memasuki lirik pertama. Aku bernyanyi, mengikuti alunan suara yang dinyanyikan penyanyi aslinya. Jemari lentikku masih bermain di atas tuts-tuts putih hitam. Kedua mata terpejam, meresapi setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulutku.

Ah, aku jadi mengingat rumahku di Osaka saat Ibu dan Ayah masih ada.

Penuh kenangan yang tidak terlupakan di sana. Kehangatan yang terjalin ketika aku dan lainnya berkumpul, meskipun itu hanya sebentar. Entah sudah berapa lama aku meninggalkan rumah itu, kampung halamanku. Empat tahun? Atau lima, ya? Aku terlalu sibuk di Tokyo untuk menuntut ilmu, begitu juga Kak Neji dan Hanabi. Bahkan kami di sini jarang bertemu karena tempat tinggal kami di Tokyo berbeda-beda. Kak Neji tinggal di rumah Paman dari Ibu, aku tinggal di rumah Nenek, sedangkan Hanabi tinggal di rumah Bibi dari Ayah. Yah ... meskipun aku satu sekolah-bahkan satu lantai dengan kelas Kak Neji, tapi tetap saja kita jarang bertemu apalagi bertatap muka. Mengingat Kak Neji merupakan salah satu siswa popular setelah pangeran sekolah dan teman cerianya. Sekalinya bertatap muka, kita langsung berbincang-bincang tanpa henti. Melepas rindu, tentu saja.

Pikiranku memutar kembali kejadian-kejadian yang telah berlalu. Perjuangan agar menjadi orang yang berguna. Perjuangan saat aku berusaha untuk memasuki sekolah elite di Jepang ini. Dan masih banyak lagi, aku tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Senyum terpatri diwajah, kedua kelopak mataku terbuka hingga memperlihatkan manik berwarna lavender yang sama seperti manik Ayah. Semilir angin membelai wajah dengan lembut saat aku bernyanyi dibagian reff. Surai ungu gelapku melambai pelan, mengelitik leher yang tidak tertutupi apapun. Aku mendongkak, menatap langit biru tanpa awan dengan burung-burung yang terbang ke sana kemari diiringi kicauan yang mengalun darinya.

"'Seorang siswa tidak boleh menggunakan ruang klub disaat jam pelajaran, kecuali ada keperluan penting'."

Aku menghentikan permainanku karena terkejut akan suara seseorang. Tidak sadar jika lagu yang aku putar masih mengalun dari speaker handphoneku. Dengan cepat aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda berseragam sekolah dengan dasi berwarna merah-berarti siswa tingkat dua—berdiri diam diambang pintu masuk. Aku terdiam menatap kakak kelas itu dan yang membuatku terdiam bukan karena perbedaan tingkatku dengannya, tapi terdiam karena orangnya.

Itu ... sang pangeran sekolah. Putra kedua dari pemilik sekolah ini.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau tahu 'kan peraturan itu?"

Berdiri perlahan, aku menundukkan kepalaku. Entah kenapa aku merasakan atmosfer di sini begitu berbeda setelah kedatangannya, berat dan dingin. Mungkin karena ia adalah orang yang berkuasa di sekolah ini setelah Ayahnya, sang Kepala Sekolah?

"Y-ya, aku ta-tahu peraturan itu, U-uchiha-senpai," aku berucap dengan gugup. Dan setelahnya, aku bisa mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Masih tetap menundukkan kepala, aku melirik dari sudut pandangku jika Sasuke-senpai sudah berdiri tepat di sampingku.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" aku bisa mendengar nada dingin nan tajam terucap dari bibir Sasuke-senpai yang bahkan membuatku merinding.

Dengan pelan, aku membalas, "Di-di kelasku sedang tidak ada guru dan hanya diberikan tugas. Ta-tapi, aku sudah menyelesaikannya. Ja-jadi ..."

"Kau kemari karena tidak ada kerjaan di sana?"

Tepat sasaran.

Meringis kecil, aku mengadah, menatap wajah putih tampan yang berada lima centi di atasku. Sejenak aku terpana melihatnya. Ah ... jadi ingat kejadian yang terjadi dua minggu lalu saat kami berdua tidak sengaja bertemu karena lengan kami bertubrukan. Sungguh kejadian yang membekas dipikiranku.

Suara deheman menyadarkanku. Aku mengedipkan kedua kelopak mata, menatapnya, lalu terdiam kembali. Dua ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas, membuat sebuah senyuman tipis yang jarang terlihat oleh siapapun. Dan sekarang ... Sasuke-senpai sudah memperlihatkannya padaku.

Ku ingatkan kembali. **Memperlihatkannya**. **Padaku**.

" _E-etto_ ...," tiba-tiba aku merasa canggung. Dengan gugup aku menautkan kedua jariku dengan kepala tertunduk kembali. Tanpa kusadari, pipiku memerah setelah melihat hal itu. Dan ... sepertinya Sasuke-senpai tidak menyadari itu karena ia berjalan mendekati piano dan mengambil handphoneku yang tersimpan di atasnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke-senpai, namun lagu yang mengalun dihandphoneku terhenti. Mungkin, Sasuke-senpai mematikannya.

 _{Kazanbai by Kashiwagi Yuki off}_

"Kau suka lagu itu, ya? Siapa penyanyinya, oh ... Kashiwagi Yuki?" Sasuke-senpai bertanya sembari menduduki kursi yang sebelumnya aku duduki. Aku terdiam diposisi yang sama. Entah apa yang harus aku jawab. "Hei, aku berbicara padamu. Kenapa kau selalu menundukkan kepala, hm?"

Tersentak, dengan refleks aku mengangkat kepalaku. Sasuke-senpai tersenyum puas melihatku yang menatapnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan kearah tuts-tuts piano, kemudian menekannya secara acak. Menciptakan nada yang indah dan lembut. Lagi, aku terpesona melihat permainannya. Begitu terampil.

Oh ... aku baru sadar sekarang, Sasuke-senpai itu adalah anggota dari klub musik dan menjabat sebagai ketua di sini. Uuh, kenapa aku bisa melupakan hal sekecil itu? Apa karena saat penerimaan anggota baru klub, Sasuke-senpai tidak hadir jadi aku melupakan fakta itu?

"Hei, kau mau duet denganku?" saat aku sedang meruntuki kebodohanku, saat itu pula Sasuke-senpai bertanya. Menghentikan kegiatan 'sumpah-serapah-pada-diri-sendiri', aku menatap Sasuke-senpai dengan pandangan tanya.

Telingaku tidak bermasalah 'kan? Apa Sasuke-senpai mengajakku untuk berduet dengannya? Hahaha ... itu tidak mungkin 'kan? Ah, aku pasti bermimpi. Ya, aku pasti bermimpi disiang hari yang terik ini.

"A-ah, _i-ittai_ ," aku meringis saat tangan seseorang mencubit pipi cubbyku dan kekehan kecil terdengar kemudian. Setelah terlepas dari cubitan maut yang ternyata pelakunya adalah Sasuke-senpai sendiri, aku mengelus lembut pipi untuk meredakan rasa sakit sembari merengut kesal. Kekehan masih terdengar dari mulut sang pangeran sekolah.

"Jangan bengong gitu, kayak baru aja diajak duet bareng," aku tertegun saat Sasuke-senpai mengerjaiku. Rasa marah yang sebelumnya meluap dalam diriku-karena ia sudah mencubit pipiku, kini menguap begitu saja setelah melihat sisi lain dari Sasuke-senpai. Ia menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan, kemudian menyapu anak rambut yang menutupi matanya ke belakang. "Hah ... ternyata Adik dari Hyuuga Neji itu benar-benar polos. Atau kelewat "polos"?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi saat mendengar gumaman tidak jelas dari Sasuke-senpai. Ia memposisikan duduknya menjadi menghadap kepadaku yang berdiri diam di samping kursi. Senyuman lembut terpatri diwajah tampannya. Sungguh, senyuman itu jarang sekali diperlihatkan Sasuke-senpai kepada siapapun. Menawan.

"Apa Senpai sedang memujiku atau menyindirku?" aku mengerut kesal, lagi. Entah kenapa, aku merasa nyaman di dekatnya dan tidak gugup saat berhadapan dengan Sasuke-senpai. Ternyata, Sasuke-senpai itu tidak seperti yang digosipkan murid-murid di sekolah.

"Hm ... mungkin keduanya?"

Dan setelah itu, kami berdua tertawa bersama.

Ah ... begitu menyenangkan. Aku tidak merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Sangat berbeda ketika aku bersama dengan teman-teman sekelas. Ini ... terasa seperti aku sedang berkumpul bersama keluarga kecilku. Dengan Ayah, Ibu, Kakak, dan Adikku. Diam-diam, aku tersenyum kecil mengingatnya.

"Jadi, gimana? Mau duet denganku?" Sasuke-senpai mengulangi pertanyaan sebelumnya sembari menatap wajahku. Aku pun membalas tatapan itu. Manik lavenderku bertubrukan dengan manik hitam milik Sasuke-senpai.

Aku berjalan mundur, kemudian menganbil gitar yang tersimpan tidak jauh dari piano. Sasuke-senpai mengikuti gerak-gerikku, pandangannya menyiratkan tanda tanya, meskipun tertutup oleh wajah datarnya seperti biasa. Membawa kursi dengan gitar berada dipangkuanku, aku berkata, "Baiklah, aku mau, Senpai."

Sasuke-senpai tersenyum, kemudian memposisikan dirinya dengan kedua tangan di atas tuts piano. Ia menghela napas pelan, "Sebelum mulai, kau tahu lagu ' _Utsukushiki Mono_ '?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi, "Ya, aku tahu. Penyanyinya Sound Horizon. Album Roman?" aku bertanya ragu. Kemudian, sebagai balasan, Sasuke-senpai mengangguk.

"Ya, kau benar. Kita nyanyikan lagu itu, oke?"

Aku terdiam, kemudian tersenyum kecil sembari menganggukkan kepala, "Tentu saja, Senpai."

 _{Utsukushiki Mono by Sound Horizon on}_

" _Kimi no daisuki na, kono Melodie ... Oozora he to hibike Harmonica ... Tenshi ga daita madowagu no Toile ... Nee sono Paysage, kirei kashira?_ "

Aku mulai bernyanyi diiringi permainan piano dari Sasuke-senpai. Dentingan-dentingan yang diciptakan Sasuke-senpai sama seperti permainan yang dimainkannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan lagi tidak jauh berbeda dengan permainan piano Ibuku waktu itu. Aku melihatnya, ia begitu menikmati permainan yang dilakukannya. Terlihat dari kedua kelopak mata yang tertutup. Karenanya, aku pun terbawa suasana. Seperti sebelumnya, aku mengoyangkan tubuh ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan gitar yang sedari tadi aku peluk.

Hembusan angin memasuki ruangan, membawa aroma musim semi yang menenangkan. Cicit burung terdengar sahut-menyahut di angkasa luar. Suara gesekan daun dari pepohonan mengiringi lagu yang dibawakan oleh kami berdua saat ini. Tidak peduli jika kelakuan kami mengganggu pembelajaran kelas lain. Toh ini lantai tiga dan khusus ruang klub musik, pihak sekolah membuat ruangan ini kedap suara. Agar tidak mengganggu.

Merdu, hanya kata itulah yang terlintas dipikiranku.

" _C'est ... Kaze ga hakonda, awai hanabira, haru no tsuisou ... Kirei na ne, utau Monica, tori no saezuri, hari wa susunda ...," aku menghela napas pelan. "C'est ... Ao wo tsunaide, nagareru kumo, natsu no tsuisou ... Kirei na ne, utau Monica, semi no shigure, hari wa, susunda ... Kirei dato, kimi ga itta, keshiki kitto wasurenai ... Utsukushiki Mono, atsumeru tame ni, hito wa yattekuru ..._ "

Angin kembali berhembus, " _Kimi ga dakishimeta, mijikai Saison ... Itami no ame ni, utarenagara ... Shinpai nai yo, waratte itta, kimi no Visage, wasurenai yo ..._ "

Kini giliran Sasuke-senpai yang bermain piano sendiri. Bagian ini memang sudah masuk intro kedua. Masih tetap seperti sebelumnya, aku menggoyangkan tubuh ke kanan dan kiri. Dan Sasuke-senpai mengadah, menatap langit biru cerah dari jendela dengan awan putih dibeberapa tempat disertai jari-jari yang tetap menari di atas tuts. Senyum kecil terlukis diwajah tampannya. Aku menyipitkan mataku saat bibir Sasuke-senpai bergerak, mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa suara. Hm, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja atau memang benar Sasuke-senpai mengucapkan-

' _Aku menyukaimu, selalu._ '

Apa ia rindu dengan pasangannnya? Aku mendengar gosip, jika Sasuke-senpai itu menjalin hubungan dengan seorang aktris terkenal di kelas XI-C. Jika tidak salah, Haruno Sakura-senpai namanya. Mereka pasangan yang serasi, aku akui itu. Tapi, ya ...

Uhum, aku harus fokus kembali pada nyanyianku, kini giliranku, " _C'est ... Yoru no madobe ni, hohoemu tsuki, aki no tsuisou ... Kirei na ne, utau Monica, mushi no haoto, hari wa susunda ...," tatapan Sasuke-senpai tertuju padaku, membuat aku mengalihkan pandangan tanpa sadar. Malu! "C'est ... Daichi wo tsusumi, madoromu yuki, fuyu no tsuisou ... Kirei na ne, utau Monica ... Toki no kagarashi, hari wa, susunda ... Kirei da ne, kimi ga ikita, keshiki zutto wasurenai ... Utsukushiki Mono, atsumeru tame ni, hito wa sugite yuku ..._ "

Pelukan pada gitar mengerat, entah kenapa, " _Kimi ga kakenuketa, mabayui Saison, yamai no honoo ni, yakare nagara ... Aa kirei da ne, waratte itta, kimi no Image, wasurenai yo ..._ "

Permainan yang dilakukan Sasuke-senpai melambat dan juga berubah saat diintro ketiga. Aku menyiapkan gitar dipangkuanku dengan pandangan tertuju pada lantai putih di bawah pijakanku. Oke, lupakan fakta itu, sekarang aku harus fokus pada permainan gitarku dan nyanyianku. Menghela napas, kemudian hembuskan. Yosh!

Saat mendongkak, tatapanku bertubrukan dengan tatapan dari Sasuke-senpai. Rona merah tiba-tiba muncul tanpa peringatan dikedua pipiku. Deheman dariku menyadarkannya dan dentingan piano perlahan menghilang.

Jari tanganku memetik pelan senar gitar, " _Kimi ga umareta asa, nakimushi datta, watashi wa chiisaku temo ane to natta ...," aku memainkan gitar dengan semangat, "ureshikute sukoshi tereku sakute, totemo, okorashi katta ..._ "

Senyum mengembang dibibirku sembari memberikan power pada permainan gitarku, " _Kurushimi ni tayutau, sei no kouya wo ... Utsukushiki Mono sagasu you ni kakenuketa ... Hateshinaki chihei he, tabidatsu kimi no ... Negao nani yori utsukushii to omotta yo ..._ "

Aku bisa melihat ekspresi Sasuke-senpai saat ia memaikan kembali pianonya, terkejut juga takjub secara bersamaan. Aku hanya tersenyum sembari memainkan gitar, " _Kimi no daisuki na, kono Melodie ... Oozora he to hibike Harmonica ... Tenshi ga daita, madowagu no Toile ... Nee sono Paysage, kirei kashira?_ "

Aku menghentikan jari yang memetik lembut senar gitar, membiarkan kali ini Sasuke-senpai yang memainkan pianonya saja. " _Watashi wa sekai de ichiban utsukushii hikari o mita. Sono hana o mune ni daite. Laurant no bun mo utaitsudzukeyou ..._ "

" _Soko ni ROMAN wa aru no kashira ...?_ "

Selesai sudah penampilan kami berdua.

Menyimpan gitar dengan perlahan di samping piano, aku menatap Sasuke-senpai yang menatap langit-langit ruangan dengan senyuman tipis dibibirnya, sedangkan aku mengalihkan pandangan pada langit di luar melalui jendela. Keheningan melanda, hingga salah satu dari kami mengeluarkan suara.

"Ternyata kau memiliki suara yang bagus dan bisa memainkan dua alat musik; piano dan gitar," Sasuke-senpai menegakkan tubuhnya sembari menatapku yang sudah menatap dirinya. Aku tersipu, memainkan ujung kain dari blazerku dengan pelan. "Dari mana kau mempelajarinya?"

"Itu ... Bibiku yang mengajariku karena Beliau seorang musisi. Dan tidak hanya dua alat musik itu saja, aku juga bisa memainkan harpa dan biola," aku tidak berniat menyombongkan diri dan beruntung jika gumaman 'oh' keluar dari bibir Sasuke-senpai bukan sindiran. Sesekali ia menggumankan kata 'hebat'. Aku hanya terdiam mendengarnya.

Aku penasaran sedari awal, sejak kedatangannya. Kenapa seorang Uchiha Sasuke-senpai berada di lantai tiga? Bukankah sekarang masih jam pelajaran? Mana mungkin sang pangeran sekolah membolos 'kan?

" _Ano_ ... Uchiha-senpai," aku memanggilnya dan Sasuke-senpai hanya berguman sebagai balasan sembari menatapku. Daripada penasaran menghantui, tidak ada salahnya jika bertanya baik-baik, bukan? " _Etto_ , maaf aku menanyakan hal ini ... itu, eum ...," argh! Kenapa susah sekali mengutarakan maksudnya?! Apa karena tatapan Sasuke-senpai terasa mengintimidasi? Atau hanya perasaanku saja yang melebih-lebihkan?

Tawa kecil terdengar di sampingku saat aku sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri, "Hahaha, kau mau menanyakan tentang "Kenapa Senpai bisa ada di sini, padahal sedang jam pelajaran?", bukan?" aku terdiam karena pertanyaan yang diucapkan Sasuke-senpai tepat sasaran, "yah, sebenarnya niatku ke sini itu untuk mengambil lukisan di ruang klub melukis. Sama sepertimu, kelasku sedang tidak ada guru. Dan ... kau tahu selanjutnya." lanjutnya dengan kedua tangan dilipat di belakang kepalanya. Aku hanya menganggukan kepala, mulai mengerti apa yang diucapkannya.

Hening kembali melanda. Namun untuk sekarang terasa berbeda. Ada rasa canggung yang menyatu dengan keheningan di sini. Aku menggerakkan tubuh karena tidak nyaman dengan kecanggungan ini. Tapi, Sasuke-senpai sepertinya bersikap biasa saja, tidak merasakan apapun. Jadi, aku saja yang merasakannya?

"Aku menyukaimu ...," kembali, aku menangkap dua kata yang sudah diucapkan Sasuke-senpai sebelumnya. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan lembut. " ... Hyuuga Hinata."

Oke, mungkin telingaku benar-benar bermasalah sekarang. Tidak mungkin Sasuke-senpai menyukaiku yang seorang berkecukupan. Dan lagi, Sasuke-senpai sudah memiliki Haruno-senpai 'kan? Perbedaan yang sangat jauh jika membandingkan aku dengannya. Haruno-senpai itu seorang aktris muda berbakat, bahkan terkenal hingga luar negeri. Ia cantik, sangat disukai semua orang, begitu pula sang Pangeran. Jadi, aku hanya tertawa hambar mendengarnya penuturan itu, membuat Sasuke-senpai mengerut bingung.

"Hahaha, Senpai jangan seperti itu. Jika Haruno-senpai mendengarnya, ia bisa membunuhku," aku mengucapkannya dengan nada bercanda, diakhir ucapanku. Dari sudut mataku, Sasuke-senpai terlihat sedikit kecewa, meskipun tertutup wajah datar andalannya. Dengan hati-hati, aku bertanya, "Senpai kekasihnya Haruno-senpai 'kan?"

Mata itu berkilat, menahan kekecewaan, kurasa, "Itu dulu. Sekarang bukan."

"Oh?" hanya kata itu yang keluar dan dengan segera aku menutup mulut menggunakan kedua tanganku. Bodohnya aku. Seharusnya aku diam, tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun.

Namun di dalam hati yang paling dalam, aku menghela napas lega. Entah untuk apa dan karena apa. Senang mungkin mendengarnya?

"Ya, aku sudah memutus hubunganku dengannya. Dan lagi, ia bukan tipeku," aku dapat melihat jika Sasuke-senpai mengangkat kedua bahu, sudah tidak memperdulikan hal itu lagi, "tipeku ada dalam dirimu, Hinata."

Kedua manikku membulat sempurna, kemudian rona merah muncul dipipiku hingga telinga. Ia tidak bohong? "Aku berucap jujur, lho. Yang ada, sekarang Sakura berhubungan dengan Si Manusia Rubah," Sasuke-senpai melanjutkan ucapannya sembari mendekatiku yang membeku. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. "Itu rahasia kita berdua, murid-murid di sini belum mengetahui fakta jika aku putus dari Sakura." lalu ia tersenyum lembut, lagi.

Aku mengedipkan kedua kelopak mata dua, tiga kali. Mencoba mencerna situasi saat ini. Bibirku terkunci rapat, manikku terpaku pada wajah tampan yang berada beberapa centi di depanku, dan tubuhku sulit digerakkan. Jadi, Sasuke-senpai serius mengatakannya? Aku sudah di'tembak' oleh sang pangeran sekolah? Mimpi apa aku semalam, Kami-sama ...

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang berduaan di sini."

Aku dan Sasuke-senpai sama-sama terkejut. Serentak kami berdua menoleh kesumber suara. Di sana berdiri seorang pemuda bersurai blonde yang posisinya berkacak pinggang dengan seringaian tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Rona merah kembali menyebar dan dengan malu aku menundukkan kepala sedikit, sedangkan Sasuke-senpai mengeluarkan sumpah serapah yang tidak ingin aku dengar. Sungguh, meskipun hanya terdengar beberapa, tapi itu mengerikan hingga membuatmu merinding setengah mati!

"Kau—"

"Yah, maaf mengganggu acara berduaan kalian. Tapi, Fugaku-oji memanggilmu, Sasuke. Datang ke ruang Kepala Sekolah sekarang juga," Naruto-senpai—salah satu siswa terkenal akan keceriaannya dan kejahilannya—memasuki ruangan klub. Aku terkagum-kagum melihat penampilan Naruto-senpai yang begitu berbeda dari murid lainnya. Ternyata, ia tidak jauh beda dengan Sasuke-senpai.

"Ck, ada apa sih memanggilku?" Sasuke-senpai berdiri tegak, menatap tajam Naruto-senpai yang menampilkan senyuman miring.

"Hm, entahlah. Aku tidak tahu ...," aku tersentak kecil saat Naruto-senpai menatapku dengan mata memincing, seolah-olah sedang mencurigaiku sebagai pelaku yang ketahuan mencuri. Kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak-beruntung ruangan ini kedap suara, jika tidak entah apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Tatapan tanya tergambar diwajahku dan tatapan kesal terlihat diwajah Sasuke-senpai. " ... _Ne_ , Sasuke. Adik Neji cantik dan lucu, boleh aku _embat_ juga?"

Suara pukulan dikepala menggema. Aku terdiam, tidak berniat untuk menganggu kedua kakak kelas yang sedang _smackdown_ dilantai. Tidak lama dari kejadian itu, lenganku ditarik seseorang yang membuatku terpekik kecil. Setelah melihat siapa yang menarikku, aku menghela napas pelan. Kami berdua keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Naruto-senpai yang terkapar tidak berdaya di tengah ruangan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa Uzumaki-senpai baik-baik saja?"

Kini, kami berdua berada di taman belakang sekolah.

Setelah Sasuke-senpai menemui Kepala Sekolah dan aku menunggunya di kantin, akhirnya kami berdua berniat ke taman yang berada tidak jauh dari kantin. Sepanjang perjalanan, aku dan Sasuke-senpai tidak berbincang sedikitpun. Mungkin karena Sasuke-senpai berjalan di depanku sejauh satu meter dan aku berjalan di belakangnya. Yah, mengingat sekarang sedang istirahat pertama, kami takut ada melihat jika kami jalan berdua dan menggosipkan yang tidak-tidak. Jadi, agar aman, kami sepakat untuk berjalan berjauhan. Hingga sampailah di taman belakang tanpa ada yang melihat.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan Si Manusia Rubah itu?" aku bisa mendengar nada suara Sasuke-senpai sedikit dingin nan datar. Apa ia cemburu karena aku mengkhawatirkan orang lain? Eh, tunggu ... Cemburu?

"Ti-tidak. Aku ha-hanya ... kasihan saja padanya," aku menundukkan kepala, menghindari kontak mata yang ditunjukan Sasuke-senpai. Semilir angin menerpa lembut kami berdua, mengibarkan helai-helai rambut ke sana kemari.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Hinata."

"Hah?" aku berguman bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan Sasuke-senpai. Saat aku mengadah, aku bisa melihat pipi Sasuke-senpai memerah dari samping.

"'Aku menyukaimu, Hyuuga Hinata.'. Dan sekarang, apa jawabanmu?"

' _Hoh, ternyata yang perkataan itu, ya? Yeah, aku juga menyukaimu, Sasuke-senpai. Sejak lama, sejak kita bertatap muka, bertemu dari ketidaksengajaan saat itu di koridor kelas yang sepi. Bisa dibilang 'cinta pada pandangan pertama'._ '

Dan aku tidak mungkin mengatakan itu kepadanya, sialan!

"Hinata?"

Aku menghentikan geleng-geleng kepala yang membuatku pusing. Dengan helaan napas kecil, aku menjawab, "Aku juga sama seperti ucapan Senpai." apa? Apa yang aku ucapkan? Ini tidak sesuai dengan pikiranku!

"'Sama seperti, ucapanku' ...? Berarti ...," Sasuke-senpai memegang kedua bahuku erat. Matanya menyiratkan kebahagiaan luar biasa. Karena melihat Sasuke-senpai senang, aku pun jadi ikut senang juga.

Kemudian, kami berdua tertawa bersama dengan dahi yang saling bersentuhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
"Senpai bilang saat itu ingin ke ruang klub melukis 'kan? Tapi kenapa jadinya ke ruang klub musik? Ruang klub musik berada di ujung koridor, lho. Dan lagi, ruangannya itu kedap suara."

"Hm, entahlah ... Mungkin Tuhan sudah merencanakan ini semua ... mempertemukan kita berdua untuk kedua kalinya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The End~

.

.

Akhirnya bisa publish fanfic lagi~ /guling-guling

Sebenarnya ini fanfic yang sudah dipub difb-ku dan sekarang dipub lagi diffn. Dan juga ada sedikit tambahan di sana-sini. XD

Mungkin kedua lagu itu gak sesuai sama isi cerita. Tapi, gara-gara kedua lagu itu terus diputar sambil bikin fanfic ini, jadi ... ya, begitulah. /heh

Ahhh~ Sebelumnya makasih kepada kalian yang sudah menyempatkan mambaca cerita ini. Apalagi bagi kalian yang sekalian ngasih review, makasih banyak banget~ XD

Jyaaa~ Mina-san~

Hino Iona

(17072017)


End file.
